Arranged Royalty
by Dee Dreamer07
Summary: Merlin and Arthur both crowned princes of different lands are forced together by their parents. Uther conspires against Balinor in hopes of using Merlin thought the marriage but will Arthur go against his father after meeting Merlin or try to fulfill his fathers wishes.


Sunlight streams though the glass windows pushing though and landing on the cold stone floor, the beams reminiscent of dragons fire. A large rough wooden table sits within the centre of the room, as if just cut from the tree. Balinor stands looking out upon his kingdom with concern etched upon his features, the light burning his eyes as the sun fades turning day into night.

"You can't be serious" Merlin's voice echos throughout the room, undertones of anger and confusion laced within.

Balinor turns to face his son and wife

"Merlin…" Hunith pleads with him

"I refuse, I refuse to marry that man!" Merlin spoke

Hunith edges closer to her son to comfort him

"Merlin I know this is a lot to process at once, but I…we need you to do this. In our current situation we are barely holding onto our kingdom as it is, if word get out-" Hunith is cut off

"They will eat us alive" balinor moves across the room, Dust rises as he walk leaving a trail in the air, he stand across the table from his son and heir.

"We need this money, I would never do this to you by choice but at the moment we are left with no other option" balinor leans in never breaking eye contact with Merlin, awaiting a proper response.

Merlin simply looks away towards the windows. Likely hoping for an escape from this stone cage.

"You are the most powerful warlock in existence, a dragon lord and a future king I'm your own right, I'm sure you can handle a marriage to Arthur Pendragon" Balinor echos thoughout

Merlin seems empty of any emotion, most likely because he is afraid his voice and eyes will betray him. His eyes glistening a burnt orange sunset as he continues to keep his gaze upon the outside world and his mouth silent.

"I accepted the marriage request, they will be here in three days, I plan on also throwing a banquet to welcome them and I expect you to attend. I will also be announcing your engagement the same evening" balinor instructed.

Merlin rests his arms upon the chair and touches his hair lines to cover his eyes, at this moment silence speaks louder then words.

"Fine…you are dismissed" balinor waves his hand

Merlins chair slides back with force, he heads towards the 2 large set wooden doors which seem to rival the sky in height, Merlin waves his hands to the side and the doors begin to open, creaking as if 300 years old. As he walk though them they close with a mighty bang pushing all the dust in a tidal wave across the room.

Balinor falls back into his chair

"That could.."

"Have gone better, yes" Hunith finishes for him in a hushed tone

Balinor turns to face his wife with a defeated expression

"He's just so stubborn, he's been like that since he was a boy, where he gets that from I will never know" balinor states

Hunith laughs

"I don't think it's a mystery to anyone else where he gets that from" Hunith stares accusingly at balinor

"I'm not like him!" Balinor defends waving his hand in conjecture

"Looks Gaius will talk to him it will be alright I promise" Hunith leans forward to put her hand on top of her husbands to comfort him, the sunlight bathes her face in a golden glow

"I feel like I'm not a good father to Merlin that I should have better there for him more as a child since he only listens to Gaius, never me" balinor admits in his vulnerability looking Hunith dead in the eye hoping for some type of redemption

"Balinor you have to remember your not just his father you're his king" she conjectures

Balinor removes his hand and begins to rub his temple trying to fight the oncoming headache

"So he… rebel's against me just because I'm king? That's what's you saying" balinor stands walking towards the stained glass window the colours dancing in the air like a million fire flies as it hits the dust.

"Merlin's a free spirit always has been, being crown prince has always been an inconvenience to him. He's rebels against the whole concept of the monarchy, that some people find themselves superiors to others and have the right to rule over other as they see fit" Huniths words echo though the great hall leaving only silence in its mist.

...

Merlin lies on an old rickety bed surrounds by a rainbow of potions and brews the smell off all lingers in the air like the smell of rain after a storm, he's stares blankly at the ceiling trying to keep his mind silent if only for a blissful few seconds.

Gauis enters from the far end of the room, his attention quickly turns to Merlin

"What are you doing" he ask his grandchild while playing his medicines upon his work bench the sound of clanging glass as he does so.

Merlin exhales trying to process the while situation still

"Hmm…they want to marry me to Arthur pendragon" he replies blankly

"Yes, I heard about that situation"

"Well thanks for the heads up!" Merlin argues with irritation, he sits up facing his grandfather, his eyes now dark and hair messy.

"Breathe" Gaius walks to sit at the end of his bed to console Merlin, silence filled the room as if the outside world doesn't exist. He waits patiently for a response

"D-Do you think I should" Merlin asks almost afraid of the answer

" As much as you have heard about Arthur he is a good person he's just afraid to show it, he doesnt want to been seen as weak. I believe he will be a great king, better then his father ever will be" the emotion behind Gauis words clear as the sky on a summers day

"Ignoring the fact you seem to know Arthur weirdly well, all I have ever heard about him is he is unbeatable with a sword, a ladies man and has one hell of a body, doesn't exactly scream the best qualities for husband or king to be honest" Merlin says with a light humour dancing in his tone

"But I don't have a choice in this do I…" he looks at his uncle pleading for a different answer then what he knows if true

"I'm afriad not my boy" he pats Merlin on the arm knowing there is little to do to help him.

"Come on, help me" Gauis stands, if there is little he can do to help the boy in this situation he can at least try to distract him the best he can.

Merlin nods his head and smiles weakly ruffling his hair raven back in place

Scene END

The sun blazes down on camout with an unforgiving heat, not a single cloud in a sky can be seen to give any relief from the weather. The grass on the training field is a dried at the end from the little rain that has been received in the last few days.

Upon the field Arthur is seen to be sparing with lance, sparks flying off the clashing swords like a fire at night, In a final move the Prince manages to disarm his opponent in a fell swoop and Lance falls to the floor his face covered in amusement.

Arthur walks over to Lance to help him up while a smile covers his face

"You know you keep doing that and my pride is going to get bruised" lances conjectures to his prince and friend, jumping back on his feet.

"Well I cant help but win it's just in my nature" Arthur laughs with a certain cockiness about him, he takes a step back putting his hand up in yet another victory with a smug air surrounding him

"Well it's just good to know our good prince hasn't lost his humility" Percy laughs walking in the training ground and smacking Arthur on the shoulder

They all laugh in agreement, even Arthur aware that he can boast a little more then most

"Sire, the king wishes to see you in his office" a squire informs the prince which a rushed tone to his voice.

Arthur turns his head clearly happy about the interruption, glaring at the squire for being the bringer of bad news.

"Yes alright" he waves the squire away quickly in frustration. He turns towards his friends producing a charming smile on his face in a split second.

"Well it seems I'm being summoned, I will see you later might I suggest you two spar each other it seems like you need it" Arthur says walking away with a swagger.

The two knights stand there is astonahemt and the brassesness of his words and scoff

"That little" Percy begins

"Just so humble" Lance Smerks shaking his head expecting nothing less from the prince of Camelot

Scene END

Arthur pushes forth the door to his fathers office, a dim dreary light sets the room apart from others, scorching sunlight outside seems to leave his fathers office unaffected as if it was nighttime. He steps forward towards his father in a confidant stride.

"You wished to see me" Arthur bows his head towards in respect

Uther continues to work in in silence for about a minute more almost taunting him in a certain manner to show he can do as he wishes for however long he wants, his feather quill swooping in the air. Uther places his pen down and begins to collect his paper work all of which is strawl across the damaged desk from uthers angers fits.

"So I bring good news, the kingdom of Draconis has accepted out marriage proposal at last, so we will head there" uther is interrupted which is a rare occurrence

"Wait wait wait, what marriage proposal?!" Arthur says in shock complete unaware of his fathers plotting, he knew a day like this would come but he has always found a way to postpone such an event.

"To Merlin Emeris of course" uther answers his son with his tone dripping in sarcasm as if Arthur had known about this for years.

Arthur takes a step back almost trying to get away from the situation

"But why, you have always thought us that magic is evil and the enemy, it makes no sense to Aline with them" Arthur very confused about the situation asks

"In case you have forgotten Merlin is the most powerful warlock in existence, just think of all the things I could achieve with him" uther rants like a mad man, wishing for more power even though it will never be enough, the candle on his desk dimly lights the kings weathered face, highlighting his wrinkles which cast a dark cloud in his older age.

"Arthur, he is to valuable to loose, you need you understand that" Uther leans forward with an intense glare, his eyes a faced grey from once a vibrant blue.

"If he's so powerful then why do they want to Aline with us for?" Arthur asks his diplomatic teachings kicking in

"Bankruptcy my sources tell me but they seem to be good at keeping rumours from spreading to much for the time" uther leans back with a smug air, in his mind this in most deserved for the socourrs although he wishes much worse upon then. But with Merlin that can all be achieved in due time.

"But they are a powerful kingdom why don't they loot or invade another, with there numbers is would not take long even with little money" Arthur begins to pace across the room unconsciously fiddling with ends of his shirt.

"That would be the logical way to get the job done but they would never, something to do with some stupid rules from the old text of their religion" The king waves his hand absent-mindedly

"Either way Merlin is barely of age, he's just a child" Arthur states

"Don't exaggerate. You mother was 20 years younger then me and we worked as well as one would expect. Look, I have let you worm your way out of this for long enough it's time for you to marry and secure and pendragon line" Uthur raises his voice, his tones bounce off the cracked cold stone giving it a ghostly undertone

"But-" Arthur begins

"Do I make myself clear!" Uther booms his voice now clear as day for the servants down the hall, even the guards outside attempt to stay unsurprised

"Yes father" The young prince pauses and bows his head in obedience, not wanting a night in the dungeon.

"Good, we leave tomorrow I have already informed your servants to pack your belongings, you are dismissed" he waves Arthur off and continues on with his paper work, the sun begins to break though the glass giving the king a shadowy silhouette though the rays.

Arthur strides out of the office fighting the urge to lash out in some way, he continues to his room in quick succession ignoreing the insessnt whispers throughout the halls enivnstbly about the engagement. He swings his door open and collapses utop his bed and exhales, his head falls back, the sun reflex's off his light golden skin.

He is now engaged, his fiancé is Prince Emris.

He closed his eyes trying to fathom what the next few days would bring

...

Hey this is my first story I'm awhile so if i misspelled anything let me know.

I hope you liked it so far and let me know if you have any suggestions for what can happen next.


End file.
